The Mating Ball
by Ninotsjka
Summary: [COMPLETED] Every seven years Slytherin House holds the Mating Ball. It's Draco Malfoy's seventh year and now he and his friends have to organise the Ball.
1. The organisation begins

* * *

Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** The Mating Ball (01)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Slash  
**Keywords:** Draco Hermione Pansy Ball  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Every seven years Slytherin House holds the Mating Ball. It's Draco Malfoy's seventh year and now he and his friends have to organise the Ball.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Thomas Avery, Midas Snape and Eleanor Creevey are created by me.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Mating Ball**

**Chapter one: the organisation begins**

Slytherin House was busy organising the Mating Ball. It was an event that could only be held on Friday the Thirteenth. Salazar Slytherin had arranged it thus. The most famous participants had been Salazar Slytherin himself and his last remaining descendant, Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort even owned his own snake. It had been a snake ritual that had given rise to the ball.

This time it was held by this years batch of seventh year Slytherins: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and the rest of the lot.

They first went to look for a room where it could be held. The eventually found the Room of Requirement very suiting for their purpose. Off course only pure-bloods and Slytherins were welcome. But Draco started to fight this went he sat down with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, his girlfriend. They had started arguing about the fact that Draco wanted to admit certain Mudbloods.

Draco wouldn't want it to get out that he was in love with a Mudblood and then particularly that Granger-Mudblood. She had haunted his dreams ever since he had first lain eyes upon her. In the beginning Granger had irritated him with her intelligence and the inferiority of her relatives and friends. Gradually that view had changed. He started to dream more... lets say interesting dreams of her. How he caressed her breasts while she stood properly ashamed and naked before him.

Draco shook his head in order to get the vision he had just had out of his mind.

"Let's put some Mudbloods in there as well. We have then some people we can humiliate properly," said Draco.

"No, Draco. We already invited that nuisance of a Potter and the two remaining Weasleys," said Pansy.

"It's just that I want to give that Granger-Mudblood a good humiliation before I'll never see her again. I want her to remember me. For a lifetime!" grinned Draco mischievously.

"Alright then," cried Pansy finally.

"Any more Mudbloods that need a good kick in the ass, Draco?" asked Goyle.

"Maybe those stupid Creeveys. You and Crabbe can hold the boys down while someone else rapes their little sister!" said Draco, "sounds cool to me. We must have Avery to do that. He's about her age, is he?" And by this the invitation list was completed.

The decoration of the Room of Requirement was in full preparation. Several niches were created where people could retreat to, while making out. Little would those people know there were ways of showing the rest what they were up to. A Slytherin version of a nice joke!

"This time, Granger will finally be mine!" Draco thought, "nobody will say anything about it. Even Pansy can't disagree, although she has been my girlfriend since we started at here. She did agree in the plan. Luckily she doesn't know my real reason, she doesn't know my dreams." Draco felt like he was in seventh heaven.

Pansy meanwhile was ordering aphrodisiacs that would be handed out and pregnancy prevention devices that they wanted to sell. She was too busy to notice that Draco had his mind on other things. And so were the rest of them.

Draco felt happy to be left alone with his thoughts. This way it was much more easy to find a way to get Granger where he wanted her to be: in his bed. How he wanted her to be there? Too bad he knew that she could never love him back, like he loved her. Too bad it would be such a shame to his whole family and his whole house if the word got out. He would be the laughed at throughout the whole school. No, it was best if he just had that one evening and night. That evening, that night would be special! After that she could leave his life forever. No harm would be done, and he would have had his moments of pleasure with the woman he loved so much.

Read? Review!

* * *

Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	2. Preparation commences

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** The Mating Ball (02)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Slash  
**Keywords:** Draco Pansy dream Creevey  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** It's a week before the Ball. What special arrangements does Pansy take. Has Draco already thought of a way to get to Hermione?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Mating Ball**

**Chapter 2: Preparation commences.**

There were deer antlers to be hung from the wall, the latest editions of PlayWizard and PlayWitch were to be spread around the room. There was also edible underwear in the flavours strawberry and whipped cream, chocolate, honey and last but not least oyster.

Pansy, Millicent, Morag and Blaise were ordering the aphrodisiacs, most of which could also be used in foreplay. Honey for instance is great for licking of somebody's body, and has the additional bonus of it being an aphrodisiac.

They also ordered nine sacred herbs: Thyme, Pine, Acacia, Jasmine, Rosemary, Basil, Oak, Carnation and Rue. Pansy who was the best in Potions of the girls, had read about a _Purification Potion_. There were Mudbloods going to be there, so everything needed to be purified.

Pansy started making the Potion three days before the Ball. She put the herbs in a large terracotta vase and added some water. Then she covered the top of the vase and put the vase away from the light for the remaining three days.

Draco in the mean time had other things on his mind. He was thinking of a strategy on how to get Granger to come with him to one of the niches. Would he lure her there with a nice book about Kama Sutra? Or was it better to tell her that he wanted to talk to her about something in private? Ofcourse he had kissed Hermione before. But he got caught by Potty and the Weasel. Hermione even dumped Ron for him. But in the Astronomy Tower, were they met in secret every once in a while, it hadn't gone any further. It was much to his dismay and he was still wrecking his brain in how he could get Hermione where he wanted her to be.

Avery, Crabbe and Goyle were discussing the best way of how to rape the Creevey sister. Stupid as they were, they asked Draco for help.

"Well, it's very simple. Crabbe, you rape the eldest brother and Goyle, you take the youngest. That leaves Avery free to rape Eleanor. And now leave me alone. I have more important things to consider!" said Draco.

Draco turned around and left for the Quidditch Pitch. He wanted to think and it didn't work that well with those morons around. He wanted to get away from all those who limited him in his choice, who limited him in being with Granger.

When he finally settled down on a bench at the Quidditch pitch he looked out over the field. There was no other way. He just had to be bold and get Hermione with him in that niche. But which way, would he play his charms on her. There were tactics to be thought up and strategies. And for once in his life, there was nobody willing or able to help him with this very important task. He knew he wouldn't want it any other way, but still it would be nice if he and Hermione were not only a secret item, and the whole world would accept his choice.

There was no way that was going to happen. And as night had fallen, Draco went again down to his dormitory. Again he dreamed of Hermione, looking longingly in his eyes just before he would make her his. But this time when he looked up, he people. His father, his mother, all the other Slytherins, Snape and the Dark Lord were standing around Granger and himself, lying naked on the ground of the Astronomy Tower. They all looked at the pair with terrible disgust.

"Sleeping with a Mudblood, Draco," said Lucius Malfoy coldly.

"Oh, you stupid Mudblood, what have you done with my little boy? Bring him back!" cried Narcissa Malfoy, tears trickling from her eyes.

"Of all the people in the world who you could choose, you choose the Granger-Mudblood? You are a disgrace to Slytherin House!" gnarled Snape.

"Stop it," said Draco, "it's not like I wanted to fall in love with her!"

"You are a disgrace... you are not a true Slytherin..." said the Dark Lord.

"I am a true S-Slytherin," stammered Draco.

"SHOW IT!!!!!!!" they said in unison.

Draco Malfoy woke with a start. Bathing in sweat he looked around. Crabbe and Goyle were still sleeping. Nott seemed to be sleeping also. "Thank God," said Draco, "I may talk in my sleep. And Hell would have broke loose when they found this out!

Read? Review!

**Author notes:** Snape is on the invitation list and as far as I know Snape was at Hogwarts once and in Slytherin...

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	3. The feast begins

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** The Mating Ball (03)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Slash  
**Keywords:** Hermione Draco niche book  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Will Draco get what he wants so much? The revised version.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter three: The feast begins**

Pansy was seen sprinkling the room with her _Purification Potion_. The Mating Ball was about to start. Off course all the Slytherins were already there, but the real Ball didn't start yet. There were still two minutes left.

Luckily Dumbledore had given his clearance; otherwise the teachers would think they were up to something. Pansy knew perfectly well, why Dumbledore had given his approval. All the houses were invited so were some teachers and also Mudbloods.

Draco hopping around to see if the niche he had chosen for him and Granger was still empty of Slytherins. He even conjured a little sign that said: _Draco Malfoys niche. Stay out!_ All the Slytherins knew what he was up to. But they might get careless, in the heat of passion.

The first people out of other Houses started to arrive. Midas and his dad were the first to arrive at the Ball. Midas had a face like thunder. He had to suffer the humiliation of being brought to the Ball by his Dad. After that Cho Chang arrived with Michael Corner and Roger Davies. Potter arrived with Loony, Weasel King, Ginny and Granger. Closely followed by the three Creeveys.

Avery made his move directly and walked to little Eleanor. Crabbe en Goyle lifted the Creevey brothers up and took them with them to a silent corner. Harry on the other hand was sorting out a nice little niche for himself and Luna. Luna was buying some contraceptive and some edible underwear. Ginny did the same as she was looking at Neville, who had just come in.

As soon as Hermione walked through the door of the Room of Requirement, Draco walked at her.

"Hello, Granger!" he said, "I have a present for you. It lies in my niche here. Do you like to come with me?"

"Sure," Hermione replied.

"Since when does Draco buy me gifts? Does he really love me," Hermione thought, "I didn't know that he could be so sweet!"

When they arrived at Draco's niche, they went inside. Draco conjured a door and locked it magically. Hermione stood a little bend over to look at the book he had bought for her. It was called: _Wizarding Kama Sutra: Magical Alternatives in Getting Laid! _

Draco walked silently to Hermione and grabbed her breasts with his left arm. With one movement of his right hand he lifted Hermiones skirt. No underwear. He moved her in the right position and thrusted forwards. Granger was finally his!

His joy in making her his, was a bit overshadowed by the yell of pain Hermoine gave. Sure he had felt a little resistance at first, but he hadn't know that it would give her so much pain. He started to feel sorry, but went on. There was no turning back!

But the pain vanished and made way for more enjoyable feelings. The more he moved in her the more heavier their breath became, until they could only moan in want of more, and scream each others names in ecstasy. They screamed simultaneously.

"Oh, Draco," sighed Hermione, "that was wonderful!"

"Thanks," said Draco blushing.

He was still out of breath. It had been so wonderful. But the fact that he was her first made it all more special, than it already was. She had given him her virginity. Or rather he just took it. He loved Granger even more for it, and he loved to think she loved him back. It could never work out between the two of them. Except for this night. Except for the here and now.

When he finally caught his breath again he asked: "I didn't know you were still a virgin. I thought you and Weasel King..."

"No." It was now Hermiones turn to blush. "Ron and I had talked about it, but never done it, because of Harry, you know. But lately, I really wanted it to be you. I love you!"

"I love you too, Granger," said Draco.

"But what will all the Slytherins think, what will Harry and Ron think?" asked Hermione.

"Weasel King is probably being assaulted by someone, Potter will be with his loony girlfriend. As for the Slytherins: you screamed so nicely... they must think I was hurting you real bad. Which is a good thing," Draco pointed out.

Hermione had begun to explore Draco's body.

"Don't be so hasty, Granger. We've got all night!" Draco said with a hushed voice.

Draco wanted to make the most at the only night he had, and it didn't take long ere he was again fully charged and ready to go and try out some of the positions in the book for the rest of the evening and night.

Read? Review!

**Author notes:** Apparently I was not clear in one of the things in this chapter. Therefore this revision. There is now no rape in this chapter. There never was.

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	4. Unexpected feelings

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** The Mating Ball (04)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Slash  
**Keywords:** Ron Pansy  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** What happens when Ron hears Hermione's scream?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** I know it is controversial, but I knew that when I started it. I'm updating also old chapters due to the heavy discussions on the Review board of chapter three.   
But thank you, now I know what is wrong with that chapter.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Mating Ball**

**Chapter four: Unexpected feelings**

As soon as Ron heard Hermione scream his initial reaction was to go to Malfoy and get him away from Hermione. Not to mention that he was going to kill the little bastard.

He was already on his way, when Pansy stood in his way.

"Stay away Pansy," said Ron, "let me kill Malfoy..."

"I can't let you do that," she said. For a second Pansy stood before him, thinking. Then she went to stand on her toes and kissed him, right on the mouth. Ron was taken by surprise. He never knew those Slytherin girls were such good kissers, because Pansy was certainly a good kisser. Even Ron, sceptical as he was, had to admit that. Slowly his mind gave in to the wonders Pansy Parkinson had to offer. All his frustrations about Hermione and Draco came out and showed themselves as he left with Pansy for the nearest niche.

All of Ron's suppressed emotions came out in the form of passion. Pansy never knew what hit her. Or why it felt so good, so right! Ron's kisses made her feel like she had ended up in heaven. Her initial disgust of Ron had vanished, there were no thoughts anymore. She wanted him. She wanted him more than she ever wanted Draco.

Ron's hands wandered over Pansy's body and Pansy could do nothing else than moan. She wanted Ron to go further. It mattered no more that he was a Weasley. He was Weasley King, and she wanted him! Ron could wait no longer and started to fumble with Pansy's robes. Pansy quickly helped him with her robes and then started on his. That reddish glow from top to toe stood Ron quite cute. This time Pansy couldn't wait to get her hands on that magnificent body. Gently Ron and Pansy started to make out. Slowly increasing their pace. It seemed as though Ron was taking her whole body in, making their time being together extra special. It was almost as if it was his first time...

A while later Ron and Pansy were catching their breath. Ron still lied on top of her. Naked. "Weasel King, you're squashing me!" said Pansy, now horrified in realising what she had done.

"Sorry," stammered Ron as he rolled of her, "didn't know what came over me."

"Sorry, isn't nearly good enough! Although you're a very good lover, I'm still with Draco," said Pansy.

"Guess where he is... I guess he's doing to Hermione what I've just done to you!" cried Ron.

"I know," said Pansy, now close to tears.

Ron went to sit next to her, laying his arms around her shoulders. It offered comfort to her. If Draco could do it with anyone else, even when she was still dating him, she could easily betray him also. "I've just done so," Pansy remembered herself. She had just betrayed Draco with Weasel King. And true, it had been wonderful. What hurt could there be in doing it another time.

Again Pansy took the initiative. This time it was Ron, who was loosing his mind. Pansy did things to him, he could only have dreamed of. And Pansy kept coming back for more. Ron was only too willing to give it. The woman he loved, was now having sex or was it making love with that stupid git of a Draco Malfoy. So why not just do the same thing to Draco by doing the same with Draco's girlfriend.

"Besides Draco and Hermione couldn't stay together. Just like Pansy couldn't stay with me," Ron thought, holding Pansy safely in his arms. The way she just fitted snug in his arms... the way she seemed to be made for his body. The way she had called him Weasel King now sounded most erotic. It made him even more excited and horny. And soon the fire of their passion flamed up again.

In the end, both Pansy and Ron were very close in saying that they loved each other. And for that one night, they DID just that. They loved each other. Just as unstoppable as an Australian roadtrain.

Read? Review!

**Author notes:** Next chapter: What happens with the three Creeveys? They only came out of curiosity. Will all three of them be raped or doesn't the rape take place?

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	5. Creevey divided

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** The Mating Ball (05)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Slash  
**Keywords:** Creevey rape Crabbe Goyle Avery  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** What happens too the three Creeveys? Which will not be raped?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Eleanor Creevey and Thomas Avery are created by me.  
**Author notes:** I know it is controversial, but I knew that when I started it. I'm updating also old chapters due to the heavy discussions on the Review board of chapter three.   
But thank you, now I know what is wrong with that chapter.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter five: Creevey divided**

Eleanor entered the room with her two brothers Colin and Dennis. They had absolutely no idea why they had been invited to this exclusive party, where everybody had to be or a Slytherin or a pure-blood. And they were neither. Their curiosity had finally won it from their hesitation.

Thomas, a cute second year instantly approached Eleanor as she walked in.

"Hi, Elly!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hi, Thomas," Eleanor said with a blush on her cheeks.

"I've got a nice niche reserved for us, just around the corner," said Thomas, "would you like to come with me?"

"S-sure," Eleanor said slightly hesitant.

Eleanor and Thomas were sitting very quietly on the bench in their niche. They kissed and even did some exploring. He didn't understand why Draco had said that Vincent and Gregory should take Elly's brothers away. He didn't understand what he was supposed to do with Elly. He only knew he liked her. She was very beautiful. And was only too honoured that she agreed to come with him to this niche. He wasn't the greatest looking guy in the world. According to most girls he knew that was Midas.

But Elly went with him and here they were kissing. And touching each other. Her breasts had just started to grow. And Thomas just loved to touch them. They felt soft like a velvet pillow. He wished he had a velvet pillow to lay her on. And there he saw the velvet pillow. He laid it behind Elly and kissed her and touch her.

Elly quite liked the way Thomas kissed her and touched her as he lay next to her on that velvet pillow. He was so gentle and kind. He wouldn't do anything against her will.

"I wonder what my brothers are doing now," she asked.

"I don't know. They probably have just a nice a time as we are having," Thomas answered tearing his lips away from her bellybutton.

As Eleanor and Thomas were walking away to their niche away from Colin and Dennis, Colin and Dennis decided to follow them. But they hadn't set a single foot before they were lifted up by Crabbe and Goyle. And each taken to their separate niche.

"W-what are you g-going to d-do?" Dennis asked Goyle.

"I'll show you," grunted Goyle.

Instantly he took something out of his pants and shoved it in Dennis' ass.

Dennis cried in excruciating pain. Goyle started to move the thing he had stuck in Dennis' ass. Suddenly Dennis noticed that Goyle breath was getting heavier. He knew what Goyle was doing.

"He's fucking me!" thought Dennis. And he was right. Goyle just started moving the pace up. And soon Goyle was in ecstasy.

Their was a knock on the door of the niche. Crabbe looked in with Colin. "Trade?" "Sure!" said Goyle, "how's this one?"

"He has a nice little ass and it's so great. How is yours?" asked Crabbe.

"Allright. Nice and tight around you." answered Goyle, "you know what, lets stay both in this niche. Let them watch, like an added bonus!"

And Goyle placed Colin before him: "Suck!"

And whimpering Colin did what he was asked. Both Crabbe and Goyle were at least twice his size...

Read? Review!

**Author notes:** Next chapter: The Mating Ball has ended. What happens when they meet in their Common Rooms?

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	6. The aftermath: Conversations in the Comm...

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** The Mating Ball (06)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Slash  
**Keywords:** Creevey Draco Hermione Ron Pansy  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** What happens just after the Ball in the Common Rooms?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Mating Ball**

**Chapter six: The aftermath: conversations in the Common Room**

The Mating Ball had finally ended. And everybody was finally back in their dormitories or in their Common Rooms. They chose places where they could hide how humiliated they were, or how lucky they were. Or they spoke about want went on in the Room of Requirement that night.

"Luna and I just kissed and enjoyed our bodies. Nothing more. But it was so wonderful..." said Harry. "And how was your evening? Ron? Hermione?"

"Well," said Hermione, "you probably know what I've done." Her eyes glowed. "I slept with Malfoy." Ron wasn't even surprised, but Harry was.

"I knew you two were serious, but I didn't know you were this serious," said Harry.

"Me neither," said Hermione, "but obviously we are. And I really wanted it to happen, you know!"

"There is no way that he's going to date you in public, Hermione!" said Ron, "he wouldn't risk his poor old reputation that get tarnished."

"And what have you been doing then?" asked Hermione in a hurt sort of voice.

"I've been doing it with... em... what did you call her again... I know... that cow, Pansy Parkinson!" said Ron turning red.

"WHAT?" Harry and Hermione yelled in chorus.

"Keep your voices down. I don't want the whole world to know," said Ron still blushing.

"You made love to Pansy Parkinson?" asked Harry.

"Yes, when Hermione screamed so loudly, I wanted to come and kill Malfoy. But Pansy sort of got in my way. And I kind of lost my mind. But it was so good, so terrific!"

"Wow," said Hermione, "I never knew you had feelings for her."

"I haven't! It was just... sex."

Colin, Dennis and Eleanor the stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room. Eleanor looked the happiest. But both Colin and Dennis looked very upset and beaten.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle," answered Colin.

"They... they... did... it... to... us! They... raped... us!" said Colin. Dennis could only nod.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Eleanor looked horrified.

"You've got to tell McGonagall," said Hermione finally, "or at least go to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey is bound to have something for certain emotional and physical damage!"

"I will do it," said Eleanor, "I'm going to kill Thomas. He said you were being treated just as nice as he treated me!"

"Thomas Avery? And he was nice? Maybe he hasn't learned what being a Slytherin means or maybe he is just plain naive!" said Ron.   
In the Slytherin Common Room the story was quite different.

"Did you hear that nice scream from the Granger Mudblood?" said Draco, "and how went things with the Creeveys?"

"It was good. We took them in the ass," said Goyle.

"Yeah, we forced them to satisfy our every need. And today they were purely sexual..." grinned Crabbe.

"Nice work, Crabbe, Goyle," said Malfoy, "Avery what did you do?"

"Nothing, I kissed her everywhere and got her undressed, but nothing more," said Thomas.

"Oh, you stupid git! You were supposed to rape her! I'll write to your Dad, and tell him that you can't even rape a stupid Mudblood!" Malfoy raged.

"But... but I love her!" stammered Thomas.

"We are Slytherins, Avery," said Malfoy coldly, "we despise Mudbloods. They are inferior!"

"What were you doing then with that Mudblood of yours?" asked Thomas.

Malfoy turned red. "I was raping her. Humiliating her, causing her pain. Just like Crabbe and Goyle here did to those little brothers of that bitch of yours!"

Thomas looked shocked. He had never expected this of the children of his father's best friends.

"Pansy, what did you do?" asked Malfoy.

"I was busy keeping Weasel King from getting to you," said Pansy, "he would've killed you, you know. He LOVES Granger. I can't see what anyone could see in her..."

"How have you stopped him from killing me?" asked Draco.

"Well, I had to something horrible. I had to have sex with the Weasel King," Pansy said, colouring red.

"WHAT?" screamed Malfoy, "my girlfriend has slept with Weasel King. What a horror!"

Draco looked dumbstruck.

"My boyfriend has slept with the GRANGER-MUDBLOOD! What a horror!" replied Pansy.

Read? Review!

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	7. The aftermath: The Reunion

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter --> 

* * *

**Title:** The Mating Ball (07)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Slash  
**Keywords:** Luna Draco Ginny Pansy Hermione  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** It's seven years later. There is a reunion at the Potters House. All the Seventh years from The Mating Ball come together, with theire wives, husbands and children.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** No Creeveys this time. They are not seventh years. That will be the next story. I could use some help with that... Just OWL me if you wish to help me figuring out what a rape victim has to go through on the way to recovery...  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Mating Ball**

**Chapter seven: the Aftermath: the reunion**

Seven years later

Hermione Weasley was walking to the Hogwarts Reunion with her husband Ron and her three children. There were the twins Ginny and Harry. They were six years old. Ginny had pale blond, bushy hair, while Harry had sleek brown hair. Her other girl Molly was now three years old and had lots of bushy red hair. Why exactly was she going to this reunion anyway. Was it because she wanted to see Draco again. Was it because she wanted to confront Draco with his two children, or did she still love Draco?

Ron walked silently next to Hermione. This time he was surely going to kill Malfoy. Here he was raising Malfoys kids as if it were his own. True Ginny and Harry were wonderful kids, but still... they WERE Malfoys kids. They got to the door of the house aand Ginny rang the bell.

Luna Potter opened the door.

"Hello, Hermione, Ron. Come in. And how are my three little angels doing?"

"Fine, aunt Luna," screamed the three children and ran through the hall.

"Hi Luna!" said Hermione, " and how is your pregnancy going? How's Harry under it?"

'Oh, very well," said Luna, "I'm due in about a month. Harry is very protective of me these days. But I can hardly blame him. It will be his first child."

"The others are already here. Only Ginny and Neville Longbottom are still to come," continued Luna.

As Hermione and Ron entered the livingroom they were talked hailed by several people, including Harry Potter himself.

"Hi, Ron. Hermione," said Harry, "it's nice to see you again. I've been so busy lately, with work and Luna. But there is nothing so good as talking with some old friends."

Suddenly Hermione and Ron realised that some people had their eye on them. They turned and looked around and saw Draco and Pansy Malfoy with their children Bella (6), Lucius (4) and Thomas (2). Lucius and Thomas both had sleek dark hair, but Bella had bright red hair and a lot of freckles. Ron had turned pale as he looked upon his daughter.

"Hello Draco, Pansy," Hermione said. The Malfoys nodded.

"Ginny, little Harry, Molly, will you come here for a second?" yelled Ron.

Ron loved the look of horror on Malfoys face as he saw little Ginny and little Harry.

"This is little Ginny," Ron said pointing at his eldest daughter. "and this is little Harry. My youngest daughter is called Molly."

Children these people are the Malfoy family with their children Bella, Lucius and Thomas.

"Why has the girl got your hair, daddy?" asked Ginny.

"Er..." said Ron, turning red.

"Yes, daddy," asked Bella, "why do I have his hair and do those twins have your hair?"

It was now Malfoys turn to blush with no answer ready.

"It's a long story, children. And we will tell you when you get older," said Hermione.

"Amen," said Malfoy with a sigh of relief.

At that moment Ginny and Neville Longbottom walked in with their baby girl: Alice.

"Sorry, that we're so late. I had to breastfeed Alice before we left home," said Ginny smiling.

Neville looked proudly at his wife and his beautiful daughter. But then he saw the family of his wife standing with the Malfoy's. He nudged his wife in the ribs and pointed at the two families.

When they got to the two families. Ginny kissed her brother and sister-in-law on the cheek.

"Well, is this the result of a certain Ball about seven years ago?" asked Ginny curtly.

"Ehm... yes," said all four adults, looking at the floor.

"I see," said Ginny, "I only hope that you will work this out as adults, and not as some crazy teenager who cannot listen to anything else than primal instincts, without thinking of the consequences such an event can have."

"Come, lets see Harry, darling!" said Neville.

Leaving the others to sort things out for themselves.

**THE END**

Read? Review!

**Author notes:** I will write a story about what further happens to the Creevey and the emotional damage that they suffered.

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter --> 

* * *


End file.
